


【盾冬】H15題.14. 請進行三等親內亂倫的H描寫

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>從題目就可以知道是AU，非血緣關係的繼兄弟設定。（說是繼兄弟其實比較像養父子？</p>
<p>大盾17歲的時候，父親跟吧唧的母親再婚後跟比他小十歲的吧唧成為兄弟的一年後，他們一家在家族旅行時出車禍，只有史蒂夫跟巴奇活了下來，而且巴奇的左手還斷了，於是大盾接手父親的公司以及遺產休了學專心工作養吧唧，養到18歲生日前忍不住把人家吃掉了（。</p>
<p>對了，迪克是吧唧的同學兼閨蜜（。（所以有微BD（還請注意</p>
<p>怎麼樣的盾冬都能接受再點吧</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

 

「所以你真的要跟我一起去布魯德海文？」挑起眉一臉驚訝的迪克舉起叉子戳破班尼迪克蛋上的蛋黃攪和著，看著坐在自己面前的巴奇，「你家那個過保護的老爸居然同意？」

「我還沒跟他說，還有史蒂夫不是我老爸，是我哥。」沒有否定過保護一詞，巴奇撇了撇嘴，用叉子挖起一口培根菠菜馬鈴薯泥送到自己嘴裡，加重語氣強調：「而且我們沒有血緣關係。」

「是是是，我知道你們沒有血緣關係，不用每次都要強調。」迪克翻了翻白眼將沾染了濃稠蛋黃的叉子含在自己嘴中，「但即使你們沒有血緣關係也不能否定你們法律上是兄弟的事實。」

眉毛動了一下，巴奇面露不豫，但馬上就刻意換上甜甜的笑容，放柔了聲音：「就好像你跟布魯斯法律上是父子關係？」

這下可換成對面的人不開心了，於是有那麼一段時間，兩個年輕人就這麼坐在咖啡廳靠窗的位置上，沐浴在窗外撒入的正午陽光下，含著叉子大眼瞪著小眼。

直到在迪克咬著叉子含糊不清的說：「……反正……只要他們對我們沒有那個意思就算沒有血緣也沒有任何意義。」

兩人才垂下頭深深地嘆了一大口氣。

巴奇跟迪克是高中的同班同學，同時也是一對同病相憐的知己。因為他們都偷偷暗戀著大自己很多歲的監護人－－還是同樣性別的。

巴奇的正式全名詹姆斯‧羅傑斯。巴奇是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯－－大他十歲的繼兄－－在第一次見面時給他起的，說什麼大大的眼睛很像小鹿，很可愛所以就忍不住想這麼叫他。

當時才七歲的巴奇雖然覺得一個男孩被說可愛很奇怪，但不可思議的是當史蒂夫微笑著那麼呼喚他的時候他不只一點都不覺得反感，甚至還感到很開心。

巴奇一歲左右的時候父親就因病過世了，而在他七歲的時候，他的母親跟史蒂夫一年前喪偶的父親再婚。原本是獨生子又因為母親忙於工作不在家而時常覺得孤單寂寞的巴奇幾乎是在第一次見面時就對這個大他十歲的繼兄抱有相當的好感。

當然，那時候還只是七歲小孩的巴奇哪懂得什麼情情愛愛，他只是單純的很喜歡跟史蒂夫玩在一起，而年齡大他十歲當時已是高三少年的史蒂夫也非常疼愛他，總是不厭其煩的陪他玩，再加上雙方父母都將彼此的孩子視為己出，再婚之後一家四口的生活和樂融融。

然而一家幸福團聚的平穩生活只持續了不到一年就因一場意外而畫下了句點。

在巴奇八歲的平安夜，他們全家開車到餐廳用餐回家途中發生車禍，前座的父母當場死亡，而坐在後座的史蒂夫跟巴奇雖然撿回了一條命，但與相對之下傷勢不嚴重的史蒂夫不同的是，巴奇的左手肩膀以下因為卡在扭曲的車子裡時被壓迫得太嚴重而必須截肢。

雖然那場意外讓巴奇從此失去了他的左手跟他的父母，但卻讓他從此獨佔了史蒂夫直到現在。

巴奇永遠記得當他在醫院的病床上醒過來時，史蒂夫握著自己的右手含著眼淚的臉上滿是堅毅的神情，對著自己說：「放心，巴奇……雖然我們的爸媽都不在了，但你還有我，我們還有彼此……我一定會好好照顧你，絕不讓你受到任何一點委屈。」

當年才十八歲高中剛要畢業就痛失雙親，必須一肩扛起所有責任的史蒂夫卻從來不曾對巴奇表現出任何負面情緒，不管巴奇什麼時候看到他總是溫柔又可靠的摸著他的頭微笑。

由於父親的公司規模不小，史蒂夫為了專心致力於事業上放棄了學業，在父親朋友以及同僚下屬的幫助下重新讓公司走回了正軌，並經營良善，目前巴奇的生活環境已經比父母在生前還要優渥許多，是個小少爺。

就像那一天的誓言，史蒂夫對巴奇的呵護簡直到了無微不至的地步。即使在巴奇只差三天就要十八歲的現在，史蒂夫依然把他當成最重要的寶物般捧著。

但生活雖然過得很好，但巴奇心裡卻越來越不滿足。

不是因為物質，而是因為他愛上了史蒂夫－－他的繼兄。

對巴奇來說史蒂夫不只是他的繼兄，巴奇基本上等於是史蒂夫拉拔大的，與其說是兄長不如說更像是他嚴厲又溫柔的父親、或是母親。是巴奇崇拜敬愛卻又可以放心撒嬌鬧脾氣，同時也是產生愛慾的唯一對象。

巴奇對史蒂夫一直抱持著超出了一般親情的愛慾。每次史蒂夫微笑著摸他的頭，或是親暱的擁抱他、在他臉頰上印上純潔的晚安吻時，巴奇總是得拼命壓抑下想拉著史蒂夫的手，對他要求更多。

巴奇自己也不確定對史蒂夫的感情是從何時開始變質的，他只記得最早意識到這一點是在十三、四歲思春期來臨，某一晚他做了一個春夢，夢到他被史蒂夫擁抱著、吻著，然後……當他醒來時發現自己夢遺了，還是史蒂夫幫他處理的。

但巴奇一直都不敢跟史蒂夫表白。

因為巴奇跟史蒂夫同樣都是男性。就算現在同性婚姻是合法的，但巴奇無法替史蒂夫生孩子，從這麼多年來親身體會到的經驗，巴奇很清楚史蒂夫多麼重視家人，也很會照顧小孩。他一定會想要一個真正血緣相繫的家庭，而不是巴奇這個名義上的弟弟。

站在史蒂夫的立場想，巴奇只是一個繼母帶過來的拖油瓶，在父母都過世之後史蒂夫可以不用去管巴奇死活的，但他不僅全心全意的照顧著巴奇，把他當成真正的家人，不管是物質享受還是滿滿的關懷與愛，史蒂夫都毫不吝惜的真心給予。

即使工作再辛苦，史蒂夫都一定每晚回家，陪巴奇一起吃晚飯，在睡前給巴奇晚安吻，出門也必定有個再見的擁抱。也從不單獨出差，要離開布魯克林到外地時一定會替巴奇請假帶著他一起去。

然而巴奇越是感受到史蒂夫對他誠摯的關愛，越是在內心感到空虛與不滿足。而每當升起這個念頭，巴奇就會在心理譴責自己。史蒂夫給他的已經夠多了，比起一般正常兄弟都還要親密，然而對巴奇來說這樣還是遠遠不夠，他渴望著獨占史蒂夫、想跟所有人說史蒂夫是他一個人的、想要史蒂夫吻他、擁抱他……想要讓史蒂夫操進他身體裡。

雖然他很想且非常奢望能成為史蒂夫的伴侶，但巴奇自認沒有那個資格。他最大的希望是史蒂夫能夠擁有一個完整的家庭，成為世界上最幸福快樂的人。史蒂夫值得這個世界上最完美的幸福，美麗溫柔能為他分憂解勞的妻子，以及優秀可愛的孩子，而那些並不是巴奇能給他的。

他不只不能給他，恐怕還是史蒂夫獲得幸福的絆腳石。

先不說巴奇再過幾天過了生日後就要滿十八歲了，也就是說史蒂夫也已經二十八歲了，卻連一個女朋友（或是男朋友）都沒交往過這件事。

前幾天巴奇去公司找史蒂夫時，在進門前剛好聽見史蒂夫在跟朋友談關於結婚的事。那個友人（巴奇記得他好像叫作霍華德史塔克還是東尼史塔克什麼的，反正都是史塔克）史蒂夫只是有些無奈的笑了笑說：「我已經有巴奇了，在巴奇長大前我不考慮結婚。」

這讓巴奇在開心的同時也感到了對史蒂夫的愧疚。他喜歡史蒂夫是他自己的感情，他不會想要讓史蒂夫知道，也不希望因為自己的因素造成史蒂夫的不幸，更不想繼續拖累史蒂夫。

剛好他的朋友迪克也有著同樣的煩惱，所以當迪克跟巴奇說他想要趁著考大學的機會報考隔壁城市的布魯德海文大學時，巴奇就對迪克提出一起去，還可以住在一起當室友分擔房租。

巴奇想，史蒂夫一直沒有跟別人交往過一定是因為自己。所以雖然很不捨，但只要他搬離他跟史蒂夫兩人相依為命、同居了十年的家後史蒂夫就有了自己的時間空間，可以不用顧慮到他，放心與女性交往。而巴奇自己也不會在將來因為看到史蒂夫交往了女友而難過嫉妒。

「我是無所謂，反正布魯斯已經幫我在那裏買好房子了，畢業後我們就可以一起住進去，熟悉那裡的環境。」在垂頭喪氣了一會後，迪克重新振作起精神，一邊解決自己的午餐一邊對巴奇說：「但你還沒跟你家那個說的話還是先說清楚比較好，不然要是他又以為我把你拐跑了什麼的就麻煩了。」

迪克半開玩笑般說著的是關於他們高一剛認識後不久無意中發現了彼此的秘密（就是都暗戀自己年長的監護人一事）後，每天都通電話，互相大吐苦水（以及分享一些甜蜜往事）還交換同性性愛的相關資料，結果讓史蒂夫誤會巴奇跟迪克在交往，關心則亂的情況下居然在問巴奇之前就自作主張知會了布魯斯，演出了一場雙方在飯店正式會晤的鬧劇（或者說喜劇）。

當時雖然領域不同但同樣身為兩家規模龐大公司CEO的史蒂夫跟布魯斯在高級飯店私下見面的事件還因為被不少人拍照上傳而成了不小的新聞。

後來在迪克跟巴奇特意隱瞞部分真相的情況下，終於讓史蒂夫跟布魯斯接受了他們只是正常的友人關係，什麼同性性愛只是血氣方剛年輕人的一時好奇而已的說法，現在他們是經過家長認同的好友，兩邊家長的事業甚至偶爾還會跨界合作。

「……我知道。」巴奇看了迪克臉上像是揶揄卻又滿懷真誠關心的笑容，一邊吃著蘑菇炒蛋一邊點了點頭，「我回去就跟史蒂夫說。」

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

晚上八點前一分鐘，史蒂夫回到了他跟他唯一的家人，他的弟弟巴奇一同居住的家門口。

從家裡只剩下他跟巴奇兩人之後，不管史蒂夫工作有多忙，他一定會盡量在晚上八點整回到家裡，數十年如一日的風雨無阻，當然今天也是一樣。

「我回來了，巴奇！」開門後史蒂夫先是大聲的對著裡頭問候，接著將風衣脫下掛在門邊的衣帽架上，大步走到廚房。

當看到了穿戴著紅色圍裙的巴奇正在裡面對著香噴噴的湯鍋轉動著大湯匙的背影時，史蒂夫臉上辛苦了一天的疲累表情慢慢融化成幸福放鬆的笑容。

「好香……」從背後輕輕抱住了巴奇，史蒂夫在他的髮旋上親了一下後，有些抱歉地柔聲問道：「對不起，巴奇今天你放假我卻不能陪你……」

「歡迎回家史蒂夫，工作辛苦了，」轉過頭墊起腳尖在彎下腰湊上臉來的史蒂夫臉頰上回親一下後，巴奇抬起眼望向比自己高了一個頭的史蒂夫，笑著說：「別在意我，我今天跟迪克出去看了一場電影又逛街買了些東西，過得很好。」

「……那就好。」

由於巴奇將頭轉回湯鍋上，所以並沒看到史蒂夫那麼說時臉上像是在吃醋般的表情。

嚐了一下湯的味道，巴奇看了一眼底下的烤箱，拍了拍史蒂夫環抱著自己的手臂，「快去洗手，準備吃飯了，今天晚餐是南瓜濃湯跟焗烤通心粉。」

史蒂夫點了點頭後，走到一旁的流理臺洗完手，幫著巴奇將他們的晚餐放到餐桌上。

看著桌上美味的菜餚，只要一想到這些全部都巴奇為了他而做的，史蒂夫就不禁在心中對巴奇感到由衷的感激跟驕傲，臉上也自然而然浮現起笑容，。

在父母過世後由於巴奇還小，有兩、三年的光陰，包括做飯等家事都是史蒂夫在處理，有時忙不過來就會買外食。

這樣的生活持續到巴奇十三歲進入中學後，有一天史蒂夫回來時家裡全部都清掃乾淨，衣服也都洗好正在曬，雖然歪七扭八但熱騰騰的手作披薩正放在餐桌上。

在驚訝之中，巴奇拍著胸膛對史蒂夫表示今後家事都由他包辦，也許做得不是很好但他會努力學習，史蒂夫只要專心公司的業務就好。

剛開始史蒂夫很不放心，不只是因為巴奇年紀尚幼，最重要的是巴奇並沒有左手，只剩下右手行動不便還要打掃做菜什麼的肯定很辛苦。所以他煩惱之餘雖然並不希望他們家中有自己跟巴奇以外的第三者，還是對巴奇提出他們可以請傭人的意見，但巴奇拒絕了，並用身體力行表達內心的堅定，即使只有單手卻完美的執行所有的家務，讓史蒂夫敬佩又驕傲。

他小小的巴奇是那麼的堅強又善體人意，由於巴奇表現的非常優秀，於是不久後史蒂夫也就放心的將家事都交給了巴奇。對史蒂夫來說原本每天回家跟巴奇一起吃晚飯就是他內心不可動搖的行事，現在更是每天的期待。

在史蒂夫心情愉快的哼著歌將各自的餐點都排好並坐下後，巴奇從廚房抱著裝滿了青翠蔬菜的透明玻璃碗走了出來，放到餐桌中間。

「還有芝麻葉拌義式油醋沙拉。」

一邊說巴奇一邊解開圍裙放到一旁的椅背上後在自己的座位上坐了下來，兩人低頭合掌對上帝進行感謝的禱告後一同享用巴奇所做的晚餐。

「好吃！巴奇，你廚藝真是越來越好了！每天都能吃到我真是太幸福了！」

看著史蒂夫一邊大口咀嚼一邊大聲稱讚著時臉上那發自內心的滿足笑容，巴奇的心中也感到充實滿足，咬下一小塊酸香爽脆的萵苣葉片，微笑著說：「只要你覺得好吃就好。」

巴奇學習料理只是為了讓史蒂夫開心，只要他吃了他做的菜像這樣笑著，巴奇就覺得他所努力的一切都值得了……雖然大概再過不久他就無法像這樣每天看見史蒂夫的笑容了。想著，巴奇忽然覺得心很痛，但他還是決定等到吃完晚餐後就要跟史蒂夫提起他想要離開這個家的想法。

在用完晚餐兩人一起洗好餐具後，巴奇從冰箱裡取出之前就切好的蘋果放到客廳的茶几上，看著史蒂夫笑著用小叉子插起一塊蘋果送進嘴裡的模樣，巴奇猶豫了一會，才開口說道：「……史蒂夫，我想要跟迪克一起考布魯德海文大學。」

雙目圓睜，吞下蘋果後史蒂夫看著巴奇想了一下後，點了點頭，「好，我知道了。」

「咦？」

史蒂夫爽快乾脆的回應讓巴奇非常意外，但在還來不及感到心痛，下一秒史蒂夫就理所當然般的說道：「雖然有點遠，但我會在那裡買間房，到時候我跟你一起搬過去。」

「一起搬過去？」巴奇驚訝的張大了嘴，將右手舉到空中揮了揮，「那這個家怎麼辦？」

「當然是留著，等你讀完大學再一起搬回來。」

目瞪口呆的看史蒂夫堅定的表情，巴奇愣了好一會才問：「……那你上班怎麼辦……」

然而史蒂夫只是笑了笑，「不就在隔壁而已嗎？開車三四個小時沒問題。」

史蒂夫的笑容讓巴奇內心升起了焦躁感，明明是為了不拖累史蒂夫但這樣一來似乎反而造成他更大的困擾，連忙急著說：「……你這樣太累了，別擔心我，我不是小孩了，而且如果你是怕我只有一隻手不方便，迪克說我可以跟他一起住……」

「不行。」史蒂夫眉毛動了一下，收起了笑容，一臉嚴肅的搖了搖頭，「我不允許。」

很少看到史蒂夫對自己板起面孔的巴奇愣住了，一時之間不知該怎麼回應，而史蒂夫已經放柔了表情，伸手撫摸著巴奇的頭。

「你要去哪裡讀大學都可以，我會一起去。」

「……史蒂夫？」

「我們是世界上唯一的家人，到哪都不應該分開。」

史蒂夫那麼說的聲音跟表情是如此的溫柔，巴奇忍不住鼻子一酸眼眶也濕熱了起來，趕緊低下頭，努力忍住眼淚。他很想撲進史蒂夫懷中對他說好，他們永遠都不分開，但他咬緊了牙關，史蒂夫所說的是因為他把他當成弟弟，而不是他最奢望的愛人，他不能放任自己繼續逃避現實安逸的享受史蒂夫的溫柔。

「……但……但我們不可能一輩子住在一起。」

「為什麼不可能？只要你想，我們可以一輩子住在一起。」然而史蒂夫輕易就將巴奇好不容易才說出的決心反駁，並垂下了眼眉，一臉難過的對巴奇問道：「你不想跟我一起住了？」

史蒂夫的表情讓巴奇心裡一陣刺痛，立刻慌張的搖頭否定，「不是！我……我很想一直跟你住在這裡……！」

稍微露出了笑容，史蒂夫握住了巴奇的手，認真凝視著他，「那你就哪裡都不要去……一直住在這個家裡。」

史蒂夫的眼神以及手心的溫度讓巴奇心跳不受控制的加速，但隨著心跳不規律的加速博動，巴奇的內心就越酸楚，也有些氣憤，氣史蒂夫根本不懂他的心情卻總是能輕易說出這種近乎愛的告白，隨便就動搖他的決心。

如果……如果他現在對史蒂夫說出他內心的感情，史蒂夫還願意跟他一起住嗎？……史蒂夫那麼溫柔善良，一定不會忍心那麼做，那麼巴奇只好……

想到這裡，巴奇不禁有些自暴自棄，開口極為小聲的慢慢說著：「你不懂……我……我想……我想的不只是跟你住在一起而已……我想要……想要的更多……」

「你想要什麼？盡管跟我說，只要是我能力可及的我絕對會想辦法送給你。」

史蒂夫的笑容是那麼的耀眼，讓巴奇自慚形穢的想要縮起手，卻被史蒂夫緊緊握在手中，他只好任由史蒂夫握著，低下頭。

「……我想要的你沒辦法送……」吞了吞口水，巴奇咬住下唇，然後豁出去般的抬起頭，紅著臉對史蒂夫道出了內心一直以來所隱藏的渴望：「我想要你……你吻我……想要你……抱我……我每天睡著時都一直想要你狠狠操我，哥哥……讓我全身從裡到外都屬於你，留著你的印記……」

史蒂夫的笑容僵在臉上，隨著巴奇露骨的話語慢慢化成驚愕，不敢相信般的瞪大了雙眼，嘴也張得大大的，傻了似的盯著巴奇。

看到史蒂夫整個人愣住的模樣，巴奇的心很痛，臉上自嘲的歪起了嘴角。

但既然都已經說出口了，乾脆一就次把話說個清楚。

「我不是小孩子了，史蒂夫……這不是什麼情竇初開的錯覺，我已經偷偷愛著你超過三年了……這期間我也煩惱過也糾結過……但我沒辦法……只是幻想著你的碰觸我的身體就很熱……特別是……雙腿間……」大膽的磨蹭著大腿，但巴奇卻還是羞恥的低下頭想要掩飾臉上的躁熱，低聲嘆息，「我想要你好好愛我……這個你可沒辦法送給我了吧？」

「……巴奇……」

「……既然你知道了，那就讓我一個人搬出去吧，如果你還願意把我當弟弟的話我會很感激……」

「不要說如果，巴奇。你永遠都是我弟弟，不管發生什麼事這都是不變的事實。」

沉默了許久後史蒂夫堅定而真摯的這句話讓巴奇的內心同時感到了溫暖及傷痛，眼淚慢慢匯聚在眼眶中，他應該感謝史蒂夫不覺得噁心，依然真心把他當成兄弟，但他的初戀也隨著告白而結束了。

然而史蒂夫下一個舉動卻完全出乎巴奇的預料。

「別哭……巴奇……」慌忙將快哭出來的巴奇用力擁入懷中，史蒂夫將下顎抵在他顫抖的肩膀，在他耳邊輕聲低語：「你在這裡等我，我去拿個東西馬上就回來。」

接著史蒂夫匆匆忙忙離開走到書房，然後很快的回來，手中握著一個紅色的絨布小方盒。

「這是……」

「我本來要等到你十八歲生日那天再跟著這個一起送上告白。」走到一臉茫然的巴奇面前，史蒂夫跪了下來，握起了巴奇的右手，臉上滿是幸福的紅潮，「不過看樣子現在就是最適合的時刻。」

打開了小盒子，現出裡頭的對戒，史蒂夫將其中一枚套在了巴奇的右手無名指上。接著又將另一枚套在了自己左手無名指上。

巴奇幾乎不敢相信自己所看到般的，瞪著大大的藍眼將視線在戒指跟史蒂夫的笑容上不斷來回。

看著巴奇如此可愛的舉動，史蒂夫臉上的笑容幾乎都可以散發出光芒了。

「不要懷疑，這是我跟你的結婚戒指。」握起巴奇的手，在閃著銀光的指環上親吻，史蒂夫微微一笑，「等過幾天你生日過後我們就可以去修正戶籍資料，成為法定伴侶。」

「……法定伴侶？」

史蒂夫點了點頭，雙手握緊了巴奇的右手，凝視著巴奇紅通通的眼眸，「兩年前……就是我以為你跟迪克在交往的那時候，在誤會解開之後我在鬆了一口氣的同時也察覺到了心中對你的感情……只要一想到你可能跟我以外的其他任何人在一起，我的心就燃起了熊熊的妒火，就像你說的，我也煩惱過……但我還是無法不去愛你。」

頓了一下，伸手在巴奇濕潤的眼角輕輕擦拭著，史蒂夫有些得意的笑道：「而且我覺得我的勝算很大，而事實也證明了我的臆測。」

巴奇抽了抽鼻子，抿住下唇，委屈的低聲說道：「……那你為什麼都沒有表示過……」

「因為我曾經在你母親墓前道歉並許過承諾，要等到你十八歲成年後才跟你告白……」史蒂夫苦笑了一下，「我沒想到……會是你先跟我表白……」

「所以你說……在我長大前沒考慮過要結婚是……」

「咦？我有跟你提過？」史蒂夫有些訝異的點了點頭後，握起了巴奇的右手抵在自己的左胸上，「是的……我一直在等你長大……跟你求婚……你願意嗎？」

感受著掌心中的快速博動，巴奇低垂著緋紅的臉，輕輕的上下搖動，小聲的開口：「……我願意。」

「我愛你，巴奇。」滿心喜悅的將巴奇用力擁入懷中，史蒂夫堅定的道出決心與誓言，「從今以後你依然是我弟弟，也將是我終身的伴侶。」

在史蒂夫的懷抱中聆聽著胸腔中快速而有力的心跳聲，巴奇終於因為太過開心而哭了出來。

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

差一點就寫成：「我偏要你既做我弟弟又做我妻子。」（哪來的楊過

不要問我為什麼題目叫Ｈ練習卻一點都沒Ｈ到……  
看在我手指都凍成紫色的分上，讓我卡一下肉，明天一定更！


	2. 中篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 決定稍微釋放一下心中的野獸……（頂鍋蓋（也就是說中間有一段對未成年者不太道德的糟糕描寫，雖然只是一場夢而已而且做夢的人本身很自責，不過很在意的話還是不要點開來比較好（本人絕不是想提倡戀童跟強制性行為！）
> 
> 然後因為寫那一段讓我有些良心不安，所以再次分段，下一話才正式上肉完結
> 
> 還請慎入

＿＿＿

 

 

寬敞的辦公室內，坐在純黑高背椅上的史蒂夫一會正襟危坐、一會坐立難安，正對著電腦螢幕，手上翻著桌上的文件，眼神卻時不時飄向左側牆上的時鐘。

現在時間是3月9號上午11時53分，距離巴奇的十八歲生日還有12個小時又7分鐘。

即使明知不管再怎麼瞪著時鐘他也不可能讓時間的流動加速，但史蒂夫就是無法不每隔幾分鐘就看一下時間。內心因在他眼中近乎停滯般的秒針而升起一股煩躁。

每年巴奇的生日都是史蒂夫一年之中最期待的特別日子。

史蒂夫總是在一個月前就開始進行各種準備，從禮物到只有他們倆兄弟的慶祝會，唯一目的就是希望巴奇每年生日都能留下美好的回憶，不會因為失去父母而感到任何的委屈。（當然史蒂夫生日的時候巴奇也總是會準備禮物、豐盛的美食跟史蒂夫最喜歡的笑容對他獻上祝賀。）

不過今年的生日對他們來意義更是非同凡響，所以平時態度都相當穩重的史蒂夫從昨天開始就顯得特別浮躁，恨不得時間趕緊跳躍到3月10號。

自從兩年前史蒂夫因為誤會而意外察覺到自己內心深處一直隱藏起來的對巴奇所擁有的兄弟以上的感情，並在經過幾番認真煩惱思考，決定正視自己的感情之後，史蒂夫就一直在等待著這一天。

原本史蒂夫就已經偷偷準備好了結婚對戒，打算等到巴奇生日當天與告白求婚一同送上，沒想到就在前天的星期日晚上，史蒂夫卻意外的在告白之前就先收到了來自巴奇的告白。

其實史蒂夫在察覺到自己的感情後沒多久，也或多或少感受到巴奇很有可能也對自己懷抱著的愛情，而這個意想在史蒂夫在與韋恩企業的CEO布魯斯（也是巴奇好友迪克的監護人）交換了不少資料跟經驗，並在觀察著巴奇對自己可愛的言行舉止後，更是加深了史蒂夫的自信。

而這一切都在那一刻成為了令人驚喜的事實。面對渾身潮紅大膽訴說著情慾的渴望，卻又泫然欲泣的巴奇，幸福得都快要爆炸的史蒂夫當然不可能再隱瞞內心對巴奇的愛情，立刻拿出早就備好的戒指對巴奇做出了告白與求婚。

在巴奇接受他的求婚並因為太過激動而哭了出來時，同樣心情激盪的史蒂夫只是溫柔地緊緊擁抱著巴奇，輕輕拍著他的背，直到停止哭泣的巴奇輕輕抬起頭，張著一雙濕漉漉的紅眼微微噘起嘴唇一臉期待的盯著自己。

天曉得看到巴奇誘人之舉的瞬間，史蒂夫有多麼想就那麼抱住巴奇，不顧一切用力吻下去，然後放任內心的本能與衝動佔有他。

然而史蒂夫還是咬牙硬生生的忍住了，因為他對巴奇死去的母親許下了承諾－－在巴奇十八歲生日前，他不會對巴奇做出任何超出一般兄弟該有的行為，所以他當下只是再內心拼命強迫自己冷靜下來後，搭住了巴奇的肩膀，在他的額頭上吻了一下，對他說：「不用急，巴奇……等你十八歲生日的那天我會好好愛你，讓你深深體會到我到底有多愛你。」

雖然巴奇露出了有些失望的表情，但他一向是個懂事的好孩子，馬上就輕輕點頭，在史蒂夫臉頰上回了一吻，紅著雙頰輕聲低語：「我很期待……你怎麼好好愛我。」

想起那時候巴奇的可愛模樣，撐著下巴的史蒂夫臉上情不自禁的浮現起紅暈跟傻笑。明明幾個小時前出門時才擁抱過，然而現在史蒂夫的內心中又忍不住湧上了想要見到巴奇，緊緊將他擁入懷中的慾望。

就在這時候，他的秘書透過電話內線對他通知：「羅傑斯先生，您的弟弟想要上去找你。」

史蒂夫只愣了半秒鐘的時間就飛快按下通話鈕，對著秘書小姐大聲喊道：「馬上請他過來！」

從辦公椅上站起身後史蒂夫走到門口，看了一眼牆上的時鐘，時間是12點8分。這時候應該還在學校用午餐的巴奇怎麼會突然到公司來？難道發生了什麼事？

史蒂夫忐忑不安的盯著門把轉開來並往後拉開。他的弟弟、他的巴奇正抱著白色的長方形塑膠盒滿臉笑容的站在門外。

「史蒂夫，我剛才做了些三明治，我們一起……」

在巴奇還來不及把話說完前，史蒂夫就猛地用力抱住巴奇，緊張兮兮的撫摸並上下打量著巴奇的身體狀況，並焦急的問：「巴奇！你怎麼來了，發生什麼事？學校呢？」

巴奇垂下了頭，抬起眼有些心虛的望著一臉擔憂的史蒂夫小聲嘟噥：「……沒有什麼事……就只是……想見你……不行嗎？」

「行……當然行！我也很想見你！」

由於太過驚喜於巴奇的話，一時之間史蒂夫也忘了應該要對巴奇翹課的行為做出責難，只是開心笑著接過巴奇手中的塑膠盒，走到辦公桌前的客座沙發邊，「你先過來坐吧。」

但巴奇看了一眼沙發，扁了扁嘴，臉頰上飛起了紅暈，像是害羞又像是撒嬌般地看著史蒂夫輕聲要求：「……我不想坐這裡，我想坐在你的大腿上……像小時候一樣，可以嗎？」

「當然可以。」

在史蒂夫腦子反應過來前他的嘴就自行衝口而出。

於是，他現在幾乎等同於在接受一場嚴酷卻又甜美的考驗。

他的手才稍微一動馬上就被他自己壓抑下來，抓著椅子兩旁的把手，以防止自己對巴奇伸出魔爪。

保持著紳士般的笑容低頭望著懷中的巴奇坐在自己大腿上吃著三明治的景色，史蒂夫費盡了千辛萬苦，用力咬著自己臉頰內的肉到幾乎咬出血來才沒讓自己像隻餓了很久的大野狼對主動送上門的小鹿（還帶著配菜）撲上去，將巴奇壓倒在辦公桌上，用自身欲望狠狠貫穿他。

但史蒂夫已經在他繼母－－巴奇的親生母親－－墳前發過誓，在巴奇成年，達到法定結婚年齡的那一天才會跟他告白、求婚，等到巴奇答應了，才會有下一步的行動。雖然巴奇主動告白一事是個驚喜的意外，但史蒂夫還是必須遵守信約，堅持等到巴奇十八歲生日當天。

說起史蒂夫會那麼許下承諾也許是因為內心強烈的罪惡感。

在他察覺到了自己對巴奇的感情之後，還沒選擇正視之前，他曾經做過一個汙穢邪惡的春夢。

夢中的場景跟現在差不多，只是坐在他腿上的巴奇比現在小了一些，大概是十四、五歲左右的年紀，纖細的右手揪著史蒂夫胸前的襯衫，清澈的灰藍中滿是對史蒂夫全心信任，稚嫩的臉上浮現著單純毫無戒心的笑容。

在巴奇還小，大概中學以前的時候，每當巴奇學校放假史蒂夫就會帶著他到辦公室，一邊工作一邊看顧著他。巴奇從小就是個懂事的好孩子，只要看到史蒂夫在忙就會自己看書或是滑手機，不去打擾史蒂夫的工作。

等到史蒂夫有空的時候他就會抱起巴奇讓他坐在自己的大腿上，與他一同分享彼此最近生活的大小瑣事。

史蒂夫可以對天發誓，他那個時候絕對沒有對年紀尚幼的巴奇有任何非分之想，他真的只是很單純的把他當作唯一的弟弟在愛護而已。

然而在那個夢中，不知是否反映了史蒂夫內心對巴奇情慾的覺醒，懷中巴奇那屬於少年特有的稍高體溫、蜂蜜牛奶般柔軟的香氣，以及剛變聲沒多久依然高亢，笑著呼喚自己的名字時的甜膩嗓音，都不斷刺激著史蒂夫內心難以言喻的慾望。

於是史蒂夫只好抱起巴奇，讓他離開自己的大腿坐到了辦公桌上，然而這麼做的結果不只沒有讓史蒂夫的慾念停止暴走，反而更加速了他的衝動。

「史蒂夫哥哥？」

像是不懂史蒂夫為何步讓他坐在他的大腿上，巴奇歪著頭眨著無辜的大眼，疑惑的用著軟軟的聲音叫著他的名字，伸手拉扯著他的袖子，兩條光滑的雙腿露出短褲褲管外，垂在史蒂夫的股間晃啊晃，直晃得史蒂夫心中心猿意馬、小鹿亂撞。

「……巴奇……」

喃喃念著他小時替他所取的暱稱，凝視著巴奇，發直的雙眼從巴奇小巧的趾尖慢慢往上移，順著光滑的小腿、粉嫩的膝蓋、白皙的大腿、若隱若現的褲管內，一直到紅潤精緻的小嘴上。

盯著巴奇習慣性的伸出紅嫩的舌尖在唇瓣上舔過的水光，史蒂夫的喉頭忍不住上下滾動，吞嚥著唾液卻怎麼也無法滋潤乾渴的喉嚨。

他需要某種甜美的汁液才能解除自己身體內部的飢渴，而那汁液的來源只有……

「嗯……唔嗯……嗯嗯！」

當史蒂夫回過神來時，他已經抓著巴奇的肩膀，用自己的舌頭肆意蹂躪著小小的口腔，貪婪的吸吮著巴奇嘴裡的溫熱液體。甜蜜的滋味讓史蒂夫欲罷不能，盡管巴奇像似被嚇壞了般僵直著身軀，也不能阻止史蒂夫進一步對這個瑟瑟發抖的小鹿索求更多。

熱烈的吻著巴奇，史蒂夫緩緩將手伸進了巴奇的上衣內，大而厚實的手掌在那細緻的肌膚上撫摸而過。

「史蒂……夫……嗯……嗯……」

不知是否因為害怕，巴奇全身都在顫抖，左右搖晃著腦袋，脹紅著臉緊緊蹙起眉心，舉起右手抵在史蒂夫的胸前一張一放，兩隻修長的腳不斷在史蒂夫的下體踢動，讓史蒂夫不方便進行接下來占據著他腦子中唯一想進行的行動。

於是史蒂夫索性抱起了巴奇的腰，將他翻了個身趴到了桌面上。由於巴奇的身材當時還未發育完全，所以這麼一來整個人都被史蒂夫壓在高大辦公桌上的巴奇一開始還可以勉強用腳尖抵著地面，但在史蒂夫抓起了巴奇的屁股逼迫他往後翹起後，巴奇的兩條腿就都懸在了半空中。

「不要！你要做什麼？」

在巴奇的驚叫聲中，史蒂夫撕開了巴奇的褲子，讓那渾圓白嫩的小屁股曝露在空氣中。被困在史蒂夫懷中的巴奇驚慌掙扎，擺動著手腳，卻怎麼都不可能抵抗得了大他十歲以上，只能繃緊了身子任由史蒂夫將手指刺入自己小小的肉洞中，在柔嫩的腸壁內戳刺、抽送、擴張。

被異物入侵的撕裂感讓巴奇疼得眼淚不斷湧出，顫抖著弓起身子，右手抵在桌面不知所措的滑動想要抓些什麼卻做不到，直到最後被史蒂夫的手掌從身後壓在桌面上。

「別怕……巴奇……放輕鬆……」

左手用力抓住了巴奇的屁股，烙下五道紅色的抓痕，史蒂夫施力掰開巴奇的臀瓣，將自己怒張的陰莖抵在不斷抽搐著小穴入口，俯身在巴奇紅通通的耳邊柔聲安慰，雖然他接下來要做的是十分殘忍的行為。

「不……不要……不……啊、啊啊！」

無視臉色蒼白搖著頭哀求他停下的巴奇，史蒂夫邊吻著巴奇汗濕的後頸邊挺腰，在巴奇的慘叫聲中毫不容情的破開了那處緊窄狹小的穴口。

「啊！好、好痛……好痛喔……不要……求你停下……哥哥……史蒂夫哥哥……」

巴奇顫抖著的可憐哀泣聲不只沒喚醒史蒂夫的理性，反而更加強化了史蒂夫內心的獸性跟欲望，就算明知巴奇還只是個孩子，幼小的身體要接納大他十歲的成年男性的性器本來就近乎不可能的任務，史蒂夫還是沒等到擴張充足就挺身而入，狠狠地貫穿了巴奇。

緊緻得不可思議的內部是那麼的火熱，緊緊包裹著史蒂夫，讓他連推進都有些困難，但史蒂夫依然硬是推開了脆弱的肉壁，闖入了巴奇的體內深處，直到整根埋入。

在巴奇細碎的低喘跟啜泣聲中，史蒂夫抓著巴奇顫抖的腰開始了抽插，抽出至淺處再重重頂回深處，每一次都頂得巴奇渾身抽搐，內壁一陣痙攣，緊咬住史蒂夫，迫使他為了追求更高一層的快感而瘋了似地在稚嫩的溫軟肉壁內頂撞摩擦。

被撕裂般的痛楚使得巴奇不斷踢動著小小的雙腳拼命掙扎想要逃離，卻被壓制住怎麼都踩不到地，最終還是只能癱軟著身軀被史蒂夫頂得在半空中無力的前後擺動。

鮮血的氣味隨著史蒂夫逐漸加快加重的律動在四周蔓延開來，殷紅的血液混著半透明的液體一下一下地被史蒂夫從幾乎被撐到看不見皺摺與縫隙的交合處被擠出，順著大腿內側滴落地面。

「嗚……嗚嗚……」像是明白哭泣哀求都沒有用，巴奇最後放棄了所有抵抗，只是張著失神的灰藍流著眼淚隨著來自身後的猛力頂撞而低喘著細碎的嗚咽。

即使巴奇纖細的腰身被史蒂夫抓得都瘀青了，史蒂夫依然狠狠地劇烈抽插，直到高潮來臨，將全數的精子都撒入巴奇痙攣的小穴內史蒂夫才終於停止了對這個可憐孩子的折磨。

大口喘著氣，史蒂夫緩緩從不斷抽搐顫抖的巴奇體內抽身而出，看著被自己折磨得紅腫不堪的穴口處留出的鮮血與白濁，還有從巴奇那雙空洞的眼眸中不斷湧出的淚水，史蒂夫內心忽然感受到了如被撞擊般的強烈憤怒。

他居然深深傷害了他誓言過要永遠保護的對象。

當史蒂夫在對自己的極度憤怒中驚醒過來，慌張地掀開了被單看到自己股間濕黏一片後，立刻就陷入既憤怒又頹喪的自責情緒中，並對自己感到了深深的厭惡與罪惡感久久不能自己。

他怎麼會做這種夢？他怎麼可以做這種夢！這是對巴奇的侮辱以及他們之間兄弟親情的褻瀆，更是對他們死去父母的背叛。

在那之後有一段時間史蒂夫都不斷在內心審問責罵著自己，直到他最終想開，承認自己心中對巴奇所抱持著的包含性慾的愛情，與無法割捨的親情並存的事實。

他的確想要對巴奇做出那樣淫穢的行為，但那不是因為巴奇的年齡或是性別，只是因為他是巴奇，是史蒂夫十年前在病床前握著那隻細小的手並誓言要保護的唯一對象。

他的所有感情－－包括愛戀、親情、友誼，也不管是過去還是將來都只會投注在巴奇－－他最愛的弟弟－－身上。

但史蒂夫絕對不會因此做出任何傷害巴奇的行為，他對巴奇的母親所發的誓同時也是對自己的制約，除非巴奇心甘情願接受他的愛，而且正式成年達到法定結婚年齡，他才會與巴奇做愛。

「……蒂……史蒂……史蒂夫？」

巴奇在他眼前晃動著的手掌讓史蒂夫從回憶中醒來，眨了眨眼看向依然坐在自己大腿上的巴奇後握住了他的右手笑了笑，「……什麼事？」

「你還好嗎？」擔心的盯著史蒂夫的笑容，巴奇重新將剛才對史蒂夫所說過的話再說了一遍，「我剛剛說明天我要請假。」

史蒂夫明知答案是什麼，還是故意裝糊塗問道：「為什麼？」

巴奇臉慢慢浮現起紅潮，有些羞澀卻依然堅定的輕聲低語：「我的十八歲生日……想要跟你在一起……一整天。」

「……我知道了，巴奇。」得到了足以讓自己高興好幾天的答案後史蒂夫滿心歡喜的抱住巴奇的肩膀輕柔有力地將他擁入自己胸前，捧起他紅紅的臉，深情望著巴奇，「其實我已經跟公司報備過，明天一整天我都是屬於你的，你想要去哪玩我都帶你去。」

「……我哪裡都不想去……」但巴奇輕輕搖了搖頭，舉起右手覆在史蒂夫捧著自己右臉的左手背上，閉上了雙眼，「只想跟你一起待在家裡……」

感到心臟因感動而震盪著，史蒂夫竟說不出話來，好一會才吻了吻巴奇躁熱的臉龐，溫柔地微笑，「好的……明天我們一整天都待在家裡……一直在一起。」

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

在那之後巴奇就一直坐在史蒂夫的大腿上，直到史蒂夫提前下班帶著他一起開車回家。

兩人難得一起待在廚房下廚，不免手癢做了不少好菜，不過只有兩人根本吃不完只好先冰到冰箱，留著明天再吃。

用完晚餐後兩人在沙發上磨磨蹭蹭了一會後，巴奇起身準備先去洗澡，在走進浴室前，忽然想到什麼似地停下腳步轉過身看向史蒂夫，臉上升起淡淡的粉紅色，欲言又止的開口：「……我們很久沒有一起洗澡了……你要……跟我一起洗嗎？」

面對心愛之人如此可愛的要求，史蒂夫只差那麼一點就要馬上點頭答應，他甚至都將屁股抬離沙發三公分了，但瞬間回復的理性讓他握緊了拳頭，重新坐回沙發上勉強做出不那麼僵硬的笑容，「……抱歉……今天還不行……我怕我會忍不住。」

巴奇臉上露出了像是有些失望卻又開心的表情，抓了抓後腦勺後笑著點頭，「……嗯，我知道了……」

看著巴奇走進浴室裡的背影，史蒂夫往後靠到了椅背上，仰起頭閉上眼深深嘆了一口氣。

他有自信，要是他跟巴奇一起進浴室洗澡他絕對會忍不住在浴室裡對巴奇出手，只剩幾個小時的時間，他必須要忍耐。

想到這裡，史蒂夫張開了眼睛，站起身走回自己的臥室，打開床頭櫃的抽屜，看著裡頭準備好的潤滑劑跟保險套。這都是今天他跟巴奇回家途中兩人一起在超市購買為了明天而準備的必需用品。

看向牆上的掛鐘，看到還有三個小時，史蒂夫內心的期待跟興奮就越來越無法壓抑，但他也顧慮到巴奇的身體，雖說只剩三小時，他還是希望能讓巴奇先睡好，明天早上醒來後再說，反正明天一整天他們都會在一起……不，不只明天，將來他們的人生都將會永遠屬於彼此。

史蒂夫臉上自然而然的浮現起幸福的笑容，闔上了抽屜。

在巴奇洗完澡，史蒂夫仔細地洗了澡後，已經11點45分了。

吹乾頭髮的史蒂夫換上了睡衣，想要先到巴奇的臥室跟他道晚安，並來個晚安吻。如果可以的話，他還想趕在十二點準時祝他生日快樂。

然而史蒂夫走到巴奇的臥室門口一看，他的床上卻是空蕩蕩。

史蒂夫愣了一下，隨即在內心升起了期待，心跳也跟著加快，連忙快步走回自己的臥室。

果不其然，史蒂夫床上的棉被靠近右邊的位置隆起了一個人形，史蒂夫忍不住露出了大大的笑容，慢慢走到床沿邊，在縮成一團毛蟲的巴奇旁邊坐了下來，隔著棉被輕輕撫摸。

「……巴奇，你睡錯床了。」

史蒂夫半開玩笑的話讓巴奇探出了頭，滿臉通紅的低垂著顫動的睫毛，斷斷續續嘟噥：「我……我們好久沒一起睡了……史蒂夫哥哥……」

「嗯，那今晚要一起睡嗎？」

看著巴奇點了點頭，史蒂夫笑著俯身在那張又紅又熱的臉頰上吻了一下。

「……你為什麼……老是不吻我的唇？」巴奇有些不滿的噘起了嘴唇，抱怨似地瞪著史蒂夫。

史蒂夫輕輕撈起巴奇垂下的前髮，自嘲般的苦笑：「……因為我怕我吻了你的唇……就再也無法抑制我心中對你的欲望。」

巴奇臉上一紅，垂下了臉，沉默了一會後才抬起頭將眼神飄向牆上的掛鐘。

「……你已經不需要了……史蒂夫……已經過十二點了……」從被窩中伸出右手，巴奇拉過史蒂夫的手，放在自己的脖子上，有些緊張的顫抖著聲音，「現在已經是3月10日……我已經滿十八歲了……所、所以你可以放心……操……操我了……這也是我的生日願望……」

看著巴奇紅潤的臉，感受著掌心中的溫度，史蒂夫幾乎要被內心滿滿的幸福感淹沒了。

天啊……巴奇、巴奇、巴奇……詹姆斯……世界上怎麼會有那麼可愛的人？他必須用一生來好好保護、照顧，將他守在自己懷中才行。

史蒂夫再一次的重新對自己發誓，他絕對會用盡全部心力守護巴奇一輩子，至死不渝。

「我知道了，巴奇……十八歲生日快樂……我的愛……我會永遠愛你、守護你……直到生命的盡頭。」

低聲宛如誓言般的對巴奇那麼說著，史蒂夫掀開了巴奇的被單，將雙手抵在他的肩上，用唇印上了巴奇的唇，將巴奇深深吻入枕頭上。

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

要將出閘的野獸抓回去真是費了我一番功夫呢（


	3. 下篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吧唧弟弟一直都是史蒂夫哥哥最棒的乖孩子
> 
> 將近萬字的一大碗甜肉，慢慢吃～

＿＿＿

 

 

睜著大大的灰藍與深情凝視著自己的天空藍相望，感受著印在自己唇上的溫熱觸感，巴奇的心臟因強烈的歡喜而顫動不已。

他真的跟史蒂夫接吻了，不是作夢、也不是妄想，而是真實且正在發生的事。

自從十四歲那年第一次做了與史蒂夫做愛的夢後，巴奇就時常會夢到被史蒂夫擁抱、親吻，就算不是作夢，他也會在某些時候（比如說有時一起看電視時史蒂夫會摟著他的左肩讓巴奇靠著他，或是在巴奇做了什麼值得稱讚的事時在他的臉頰上輕吻表示獎勵跟讚賞時）幻想著史蒂夫接下來吻上他的唇。

但無論什麼幻想，都比不上現在實際上被史蒂夫真的吻著的感受，如此甜蜜、如此美好，讓巴奇全身都因難以言喻的興奮而發顫。

抓著巴奇顫抖的肩膀，史蒂夫溫柔有力地舔拭著巴奇溫潤的嘴唇，在巴奇微微敞開唇瓣像似歡迎他的入侵後才慢慢深入並在那濕熱內部遊走，用舌頭愛撫巴奇的口腔黏膜，在齒列上滑過，捲上巴奇有些顫抖的舌尖，熱烈交纏著。

明明是第一次接吻，史蒂夫的技巧卻彷若無師自通般靈活，吻得巴奇滿臉通紅氣喘吁吁，除了乖乖委身與史蒂夫在他的身下喘息以外什麼都無法做。

但即使被吻得暈頭轉向、氣都快喘不過來，巴奇始終都沒有閉上眼睛，只是張著彷彿泉水般閃動著水波的藍眼深深凝視史蒂夫。

「……你應該閉上眼睛，巴奇……你的眼神太無辜了，我會有罪惡感……」被看得心跳加速的史蒂夫稍微離開了巴奇的唇，但依然貼得幾乎沒有縫隙，嘆了一口氣，像似有些無奈的垂下眉低笑著，「而且被吻得被你這麼看著我會很難控制我自己。」

隨著史蒂夫輕動微翹唇瓣的話語，濕熱的氣息噴在巴奇微啟的唇上，讓他的身軀微微一顫，臉頰染起了漂亮的粉紅色，舔了舔嘴唇嚅嚅諾諾地開口：「……可……可是我想看著你……看著你是怎麼吻我……怎麼……怎麼……」

「怎麼愛你？」將手伸到巴奇發燙的臉頰上輕輕撫摸，低聲說著的史蒂夫表情溫柔得幾乎可以滴出水。

「……嗯……」巴奇的臉紅得像是熟透了的蘋果，垂下眼輕輕應了一聲，沉默了一會後抬起眼望向史蒂夫小聲說道：「……你不需要控制……我想要你發自內心的好好愛我，這是我唯一想要的十八歲生日禮物。」

史蒂夫一時之間被巴奇的話震撼得說不出任何話來，只能順從衝動與本能伸出因激動而顫抖的雙手捧起巴奇暖呼呼的臉，用熱情的吻釋放內心的激盪。

來自史蒂夫的熱吻像是雨點般不停落在巴奇的臉上，又濕又癢的感覺巴奇忍不住舉起右手勾著史蒂夫的上臂，輕輕笑了出來。

「好的……好的，巴奇……我會發自內心用我所有的愛來好好愛你，」看著巴奇的笑容，史蒂夫也跟著笑了出來，停止了吻，低聲說道：「希望你到時候不會害怕。」

「我不會怕，你管你對我做什麼……」微笑著搖頭，巴奇原本勾著史蒂夫上臂的手往後滑，直到與史蒂夫的掌心相抵，讓自己右手無名指的戒指與史蒂夫左手無名指的戒指輕輕敲擊在一起，發出清脆的聲響，「我都相信你，你是這個世界上最愛我的人……所以永遠不會傷害我。」

與那雙深情的眼眸相望，史蒂夫真的不知道該怎麼做才能表達內心中這份激盪，他彎曲左手手指緊緊扣住了巴奇的右手，另一隻手環抱住巴奇的背，俯身將他用力抱入懷中，胸口緊貼住，隔著一層薄薄的衣物感受著彼此異常快速的心跳及高熱的體溫。

「……是的，巴奇……我永遠不會傷害你……永遠……永遠只愛你一個……」

聲音有些顫抖，史蒂夫將頭抵在巴奇的左肩上，順著裸露在寬大睡衣領口外頸肩的肌膚細細吻著肩膀處猙獰舊傷口的斷面，一點一點，充滿著愛憐與疼惜。

巴奇知道史蒂夫一直對他失去左手這件事心懷內疚，因為那時候本來巴奇的位置是史蒂夫坐的，但因為巴奇跟他說今晚車窗外的月亮很漂亮要史蒂夫看一看，史蒂夫就跟他交換了位置，然後不到五分鐘意外就發生了。也就是說，史蒂夫一直認為如果當時他不跟巴奇交換坐位，巴奇就不會失去他的左手。

但巴奇一點都不覺得史蒂夫需要為此感到任何罪惡感，先不說提出要交換坐位的人是巴奇自己，而且巴奇一直都記得當自己被壓住的時候，明明史蒂夫自己也是頭破血流，還是拼了命的想推開壓在巴奇左手上的扭曲車門，不斷給巴奇打氣，說著：「哥哥在這裡，別怕，巴奇別怕……你不會有事……有我在……」時那幾乎快哭出來的表情。

每次看到巴奇左手的斷面與舊傷疤，史蒂夫就會露出像現在這樣心疼又憐惜的表情。讓巴奇看了心中難受的同時，卻又有種難以言喻的心喜。

「史蒂夫……你不需要因為我的左手而內疚……」巴奇動了一下與史蒂夫交握的右手，在史蒂夫用疑惑的眼神看向他時低聲說道：「雖然失去了左手……但我還有你，你一直都在照顧我，讓我從不曾因為少了一隻手而感到任何不便……謝謝你。」

「該說謝謝的是我，巴奇！」瞪大雙眼，史蒂夫急忙喊道：「你只有一隻手，課業之餘卻還每天辛苦的完成家裡所有的事，幫了我很大的忙，我……我真不知道該怎麼感謝你。」

「那就送我一個大禮吧……」巴奇笑得像是蜜糖般柔軟甜美，抬起臀部用自己的股間磨蹭著史蒂夫的，低聲道出誘惑：「讓我品嚐看新婚之夜的銷魂滋味……我最親愛的哥哥。」

由於巴奇只套著一件淺藍色長上衣，下身什麼都沒穿，再加上之前的吻讓他們兩人的欲望都早已抬頭，史蒂夫本就已經蓄勢待發的下體被巴奇溫熱的鼓脹摩蹭著，讓他的下腹一熱，陰莖猛地一跳，高高立起。

微一咬牙忍著強烈湧上的慾望，史蒂夫回以微笑，「悉聽尊便，我最親愛的弟弟。」

說完，在巴奇的嘴角上吻了一下後，史蒂夫撐起上身，在巴奇的配合下匆匆將兩人的衣物都脫掉後移動到右邊拉開床頭櫃的抽屜，從中取出潤滑劑跟保險套，回到了全裸仰躺著的巴奇面前。

將潤滑劑放到一旁盤腿坐好後，在巴奇期待又好奇的注視中撕開了保險套的封膜，史蒂夫照著之前已經偷偷仔細預習過的手續將塑膠薄膜套到了自己高聳硬挺的陰莖上。

這些準備都是為了怕到時候自己太過激動會失控傷害到他最重要的巴奇，光是剛才那樣跟巴奇接吻都讓史蒂夫硬得發疼，既想好好溫柔對待巴奇的同時，心裡某個不為人知的黑暗深處正在叫囂著狠狠教訓、操哭這個不斷在誘惑他的壞孩子。

雖然巴奇剛才自己都說了要史蒂夫不要控制自己，但史蒂夫還希望盡可能溫柔地去愛巴奇，所以他必須在自己還能控制的情況下將事前準備做到最完善，以避免萬一失控時可能會造成的傷害。

在史蒂夫套好套子抬起頭時，卻看見巴奇目瞪口呆的盯著自己的下身看的模樣，忍不住有些訝異地開口問道：「……怎麼了？」

「沒……沒事……只是……我是說……」回過神來，巴奇眼神四處亂飄，滿臉通紅的乾笑著支支吾吾道：「你……你的老二比我記憶中大好多……」

史蒂夫一愣，接著啞然失笑，對於巴奇那近乎讚美的台詞不免感到開心與興奮，抓了抓頭，有些泛紅的臉上浮現出些許驕傲的神情。

「當然，我們上次一起洗澡是在你十二歲的時候了，那時候我才二十二歲……再說勃起跟未勃起是有差的……這是你第一次看見我勃起……」

由於巴奇少了一隻手，所以在還很小的時候都是史蒂夫陪著他一起洗澡的。當然那時候的史蒂夫並沒有對於巴奇產生過任何慾念，不像如今光是與之接吻都可以勃起，還硬得發燙。

嘴裡解釋，史蒂夫伸出手將巴奇抱到了自己的腿上，一手拉起他的右手勾到自己的肩頸，讓他可以抓著自己的背，然後轉開潤滑劑的蓋子擠了些到自己手上後將兩人的性器一起握在掌心中。

「啊……」

性器上直接的刺激讓兩人同時發出舒服的嘆息。

左手套弄著兩人的欲望，史蒂夫用另一隻手勾起了巴奇的下巴，再次吻上了他的唇。

這一次巴奇學著之前史蒂夫所做的那樣，有些羞怯但熱情地用自己的舌頭去與史蒂夫的糾纏，交換著彼此的唾液。

兩人份的低喘與呻吟在室內響起，兩人相貼著的陰莖的在史蒂夫的溫熱的掌心中上下摩擦著濕滑柱身時所傳達而來的簡單粗暴的快感在從下身往上蔓延開來，讓巴奇的身軀不由自主的一陣一陣抽搐，抱著史蒂夫的背，享受著史蒂夫帶給他的快感。

在史蒂夫的指腹按上了鈴口處時巴奇忍不住低吟了一聲，腰部一顫射到了史蒂夫手中，而史蒂夫受到了巴奇射精的視覺刺激也跟著射到了套子裡。

兩人的肩膀上下起伏著，一會後巴奇感覺到史蒂夫抵著自己陰莖的慾望雖然射過一次又隔著一道薄薄的透明薄膜卻能清楚的感受到熱度未消，硬度跟質量也都依然非常壯觀。

換了個新的套子後，史蒂夫將巴奇的雙腿分得更開，將手伸到了巴奇的結實的屁股上往前托起，讓他更往自己的股間坐了一點，股縫間的小洞可以輕易的被他侵入。

當史蒂夫的手分開了自己的臀瓣時，巴奇的身軀不由自主的一震，抬頭看向那雙寫滿著情慾的藍眸，忍不住吞了吞口水，下意識的輕喚了一聲：「史、史蒂夫……」

按揉著巴奇柔軟渾圓又富有彈性的臀肉，並在巴奇的臀縫間來回游走，另一手在巴奇光滑的背上撫摩，感受著懷中人的顫抖，史蒂夫吻上低垂著頭的巴奇那又紅又燙的耳朵，輕聲低問：「……會怕？」

「不、不會……」猛地抬起頭，生怕史蒂夫會停下的巴奇趕忙搖頭，「我只是……有些緊張……別擔心我，千萬不要停……繼續……」

雖然嘴上逞強，但巴奇其實還是有些為史蒂夫出乎他意料粗長的陰莖而感到了驚慌。

就算從未有過性經驗巴奇也當然知道接下來會發生什麼，史蒂夫會用手指幫他擴張，然後把他那根可怕的龐然巨物捅進自己的體內。

由於年輕氣盛，以及為了將來學習，巴奇跟迪克彼此分享過一些Ｇ片，還在手機裡交流觀後感想（就是這個原因之前才會被史蒂夫誤會），他得與有榮焉地說史蒂夫的傢伙還真是他看過的所有老二裡面最大的。

然而自己下面的那個洞卻是那麼的小。

低下頭，巴奇看向自己的下體，他跟史蒂夫比起來還未完全成熟的半勃起以及史蒂夫粗長的勃起貼在一起的模樣，想起了剛才自己在洗澡時特意掰開自己臀瓣低頭所觀察到的景象。

跟自己那個小小的洞相比，史蒂夫的老二卻是那麼雄偉，巴奇不禁懷疑了起來，等一下這麼大的玩意真的塞得進自己的身體裡去嗎？

想到這裡巴奇忍不住心中一動，全身一陣顫慄，呼吸也不由自主地急促起來，說不出是害怕更多還是期待更多。

不過一看到史蒂夫左手無名指上戒指的銀光，巴奇的心中的恐懼就逐漸緩和下來，看向自己右手上的戒指，下定了決心用力抱住寬厚的背，傾身往前將頭靠在那結實的胸前，輕聲說道：「好好愛我……也讓我好好愛你……」

無論如何他都會努力忍耐，為了讓自己跟史蒂夫能夠真正結合，為了從身體內側確認自己真是屬於史蒂夫。

「我會的……巴奇……」溫柔回應，史蒂夫在巴奇有些冒汗的額頭上吻了吻，擠了大量的潤滑劑到手上，將手指滑到了緊繃的狹小入口處來回輕輕按壓，在因刺激而顫抖著的巴奇耳邊輕聲說著：「我現在要先幫你做好能夠接納我的準備，你不用怕……放鬆身體……如果不舒服不要忍跟我說。」

「……嗯。」

做了個深呼吸巴奇點了點頭，接著下一秒就因穴口的皺摺被推開來的感受而倒抽了一口冷氣，蹙起了眉心。

雖然已經有大量的潤滑劑，但從未被異物侵入過的乾澀小穴即使只是一根手指都進得很吃力，安慰般地輕撫著巴奇緊繃冒汗的背，史蒂夫小心翼翼地推入中指，直到第一指節處再慢慢的往回抽，一邊確認巴奇的狀況一邊刺回、旋轉，輕輕地來回抽送。

穴口處不斷來回的異物感以及史蒂夫不時曲起指節在內裡的肉壁上擺動碾壓的刺激讓巴奇忍不住縮起身子像隻無尾熊般緊抱著史蒂夫急促的低喘，但他只是在內心對自己打氣，他可以忍的，這只是一根手指而已，等等還會有更大的東西捅進來，連這個都不能忍等一下豈不是要疼死？

「很難受嗎？」低聲問著，史蒂夫心疼的吻著巴奇上下起伏的肩膀，左手撫摸著巴奇僵硬的背，右手在他顫抖的小屁股裡戳刺，還增加了第二根手指擴張。

將臉埋在史蒂夫的胸前，巴奇胡亂點了點頭，又很快搖了搖頭，抬起頭，雙眼泛著淚光臉上卻掛著笑容，混著喘息的對史蒂夫說道：「……有一點……只是有一點怪怪的，你別停……如果你今天沒用你那根大老二操進我身體裡你就三天別想吃晚飯了。」

「……我知道了……」史蒂夫瞪大雙眼，接著忍不住笑出聲，這孩子居然說出那麼可愛的威脅，只為了讓自己不要停止侵犯他的舉動，巴奇的堅忍與倔強讓史蒂夫心裡升起了疼惜的同時也起了些許的壞心，忍不住加強了埋在巴奇體內手指的動作。

「啊、嗚！」

沾了大量潤滑劑的兩根指頭在逐漸被操得柔軟的溫熱腸壁內激烈抽插、摩擦，並不時從內往外撐開內部所帶來的撕扯般的脹痛感讓巴奇情不自禁地想發出尖叫，但他還是咬住下唇忍著，讓呻吟化成低促的喘息從顫抖的唇瓣中伴隨著吞嚥不及的唾液流瀉而出。

在史蒂夫插入第三根時，巴奇以為自己不能撐得再開了，全身都因被撐開的脹痛而微微抽搐，直到忽然間，史蒂夫的手指更往裡進並戳中了某一點，巴奇整個人幾乎是大大跳動了一下。

「啊！？」一股近似電流般的衝擊瞬間從該處流竄至頭頂，迫使巴奇忍不住弓起背，仰頭驚叫。

巴奇如此明顯的變化鼓勵了史蒂夫，讓他更加重點按壓戳刺著那裡，弄得巴奇在陌生的酥麻感下不斷顫動著身子，再也無法抑止一聲又一聲的呻吟。

「啊……啊……嗚……嗯……啊啊！」

原本占據著下體的酸脹感已被遺忘，酥酥麻麻的電流不斷侵襲著巴奇，讓他敏感得不得了，以至於在史蒂夫突然伸手握住了自己滲出了前液的陰莖的瞬間，他就抽搐著射了出來。

大口喘著氣，巴奇看著自己射過兩次的疲軟陰莖，面露不滿的嘟噥：「……不是我早洩是你技巧太好。」

「是，都是我技巧太好。」面對巴奇滿臉通紅的低聲抱怨，史蒂夫低笑出聲，在巴奇微微鼓起的紅紅臉頰上吻了一下，又在濕潤的紅唇上也點了一下。

「那我現在可以進去了嗎？」史蒂夫明知故問的拍了拍巴奇的屁股，瞇起雙眼看著巴奇全身都被紅潮染成的美麗景色，「我可不想三天吃不到你做的晚飯。」

「當、當然可以。」看著史蒂夫似乎比剛才還大上更多的赤紅肉棒，即使套上了一層半透明的橡膠薄膜，依然可以清楚的看見雄偉的柱身上的青筋，巴奇吞了吞口水，聲音不自覺得有些緊張，但他已經等了那麼久，說什麼都不能臨陣退縮，「你盡管來吧，我才不怕。」

點了點頭，史蒂夫抽出手指，在巴奇的配合下抱起巴奇的腰，讓他半蹲在自己的大腿上，扶著自己的陰莖，對準那處已被他充分擴張濕潤的紅嫩小洞，龜頭抵著不住開合的皺摺處。

下體接觸的私密處是如此的火熱，兩人一時之間都屏住了呼吸。

他們終於走到了這一步。史蒂夫看著巴奇緊張地低頭望著自己的模樣，一瞬間腦裡不斷浮現起他們倆人從小到大的相處片段，從他可以一手抱起的孩子，到現在正準備被自己從裡到外完全占有的少年。

巴奇長大了，那雙總是完全信賴的灰藍卻始終都沒有改變。這是他的巴奇、他的弟弟、他唯一的愛，過去是、現在是，今後永遠都是。

內心滿是難以言喻的感概與激盪，抓著巴奇的腰，史蒂夫用上最後的理性低聲說道：「深呼吸，放鬆身體巴奇……大概會有點痛，你忍耐一下……很痛的話跟我說，我會停下。」

巴奇輕輕點了點頭，他自己知道，就算真的很痛他也絕對不會說出口，他不希望史蒂夫停下，他就要真正屬於史蒂夫了，就算再痛都比不上這時巴奇內心的激動，他慢慢放鬆力氣，讓史蒂夫抓著自己的腰，一點一點將他壓向了怒張的傘狀頭部。

「唔……嗯……」

狹小的穴口處被緩緩破開的撕裂感讓巴奇身軀無意識的顫抖著，不過比他之前所想像的要來得好一些，雖然還是很脹很疼，但多虧史蒂夫之前充分的濕潤擴張，還算可以忍受。

史蒂夫的進入相當慎重，陰莖慢慢撐開了巴奇的內裡，體內的柔軟肉壁被粗硬的火熱肉棒一點一點摩擦而過時幾乎可以聽見肉與肉之間擠壓的水聲，直到巴奇完全坐到了史蒂夫的大腿上，兩人才同時嘆了一口長長的氣。

「你還好嗎……？」

雖然被濕熱的緊致肉壁緊緊包裹著的快感讓史蒂夫很想不顧一切抓著巴奇的大腿用力往上頂，但他還是壓下了強烈的慾望，伸手撈起巴奇額前被汗水浸濕的髮絲，關心地望著那雙盈滿淚水的灰藍。

低喘著，巴奇微微一笑，雖然被撐滿的體內酸脹不已，但他只是將右手從史蒂夫幾乎被抓破的背上移開，舉到史蒂夫面前，低垂著紅透了的臉，輕聲細語的呢喃：「握著我的手，史蒂夫……跟我說……你是好孩子……像小時候一樣……只要這樣不管你怎麼操我我都好。」

在那一瞬間史蒂夫彷彿聽到了自己理智線斷線的聲音。

「你是好孩子……巴奇……永遠是我最愛最棒的乖孩子……」

低聲說著，史蒂夫左手緊扣住巴奇的右手，另一手抓著巴奇的屁股，將他往上稍微抬起後緊接著用力往下壓，自己也猛力的往上頂，從巴奇原本就被塞得很深的小穴更往上撞了進去，頂得巴奇無法不仰起頭，發出帶著疼痛的尖叫。

「啊！啊！」

在享受巴奇緊緻內部帶給他的快感的同時，史蒂夫也不忘服務巴奇體內的那處敏感點，一下一下地大力頂撞著該處，有時還會在撞入深處後刻意壓著在裡頭碾磨，每一次頂弄都讓巴奇渾身酥麻，不適的脹痛很快就被更強烈的快感掩蓋而過，只有瀰漫全身的甜美顫慄不斷從被堅硬肉棒攪弄的小腹內傳遍巴奇的全身。

右手被史蒂夫有力的握著，巴奇試著配合史蒂夫的律動上下擺動著腰，在初次體會的快感中張開顫抖的嘴唇，吐露著濕熱的氣息哽咽著史蒂夫的名字。

帶著哭腔的呼喚在史蒂夫吻上了巴奇的唇後化成嗚咽，隨著兩人猛烈的上下律動斷斷續續從交纏的唇齒間和著唾液流瀉而出。

「史蒂夫……史蒂……唔嗯……嗯……唔唔……」

面對面的正面座位讓史蒂夫可以一邊吻著巴奇一邊從下而上頂弄他，靈活地運用舌頭跟陰莖同時侵犯著巴奇兩張被他操得又濕又熱的小嘴，把巴奇服務得又柔又軟，內壁不住蠕動，像是在熱情回應他。

很快地，交合的節奏逐漸變得快速而雜亂，直到史蒂夫重重頂入深處後，又再往內撞了幾下後抖動著陰莖射出了大量的精液。

「嗯……」

即使隔著一層薄薄的橡膠膜，巴奇也能感受到史蒂夫射在自己體內的濕熱，受到刺激的腰部不由自主的痙攣，也跟著射在了兩人相貼著的小腹間。粗喘著氣，半睜開著濕漉漉的眼睛看著史蒂夫高潮中的臉，忍不住心滿意足的笑了。

在高潮慢慢退去後，氣息平穩下來的史蒂夫抬起雙手溫柔地捧起巴奇的臉，用大拇指抹去上頭混著淚水、汗水及口水的濕熱液體，輕聲說道：「我愛你……巴奇……」

「我也愛你……史蒂夫……」

低聲回應，兩人的唇再度吻在了一起。

溫柔親暱的吻很快就變得熱烈又激情，史蒂夫吻得忘我，抓著巴奇的肩膀往前傾身將巴奇壓倒在床上，依然插在裡頭的陰莖由於內部的濕滑，更加往深處埋了進去，引起巴奇渾身一陣顫慄。

這一摩擦之下史蒂夫的陰莖很快就再度重振雄風，忍不住將手滑到了巴奇顫抖的腰間，讓他的屁股懸空大手忽輕忽重地揉捏著臀肉，低沉著充滿濃濃情慾的嗓音，對巴奇問道：「還可以再來一次嗎？」

「哈啊……嗯……」感受著內部跳動的火熱，輕輕嘆了一口氣，巴奇點了點頭，忽然不經意地看向兩人結合的部位。

由於史蒂夫用雙手抓起了他兩邊的臀瓣，角度的問題讓他可以看得很清楚史蒂夫粗大的陰莖將自己又濕又紅的小洞撐到幾乎看不見皺摺的模樣，進出時柱身不斷帶著濕黏的白濁液體翻出些許紅嫩的肉不禁興奮的渾身顫抖，內部也跟著一陣痙攣，彷彿緊抱著史蒂夫不肯放。

被絞得爽到頭皮發麻的史蒂夫沒有多餘的心力去想到應該要先換新的套子，他只是抓著巴奇的臀部，瘋狂地往內衝撞、抽插著那紅腫的濕熱小穴，以至於已經被摩擦得軟化的套膜在越發激烈的抽插中不時滑脫，最後在一次抽出後整個脫落，史蒂夫只好從巴奇的小穴中抽出沾染了各種液體的套子扔在一旁。

看著巴奇濕得一蹋糊塗的小穴，史蒂夫很想不顧一切繼續下去，他也知道他們倆人都沒有跟別人有過性行為，他怕的是射在裡面巴奇會不舒服，所以他只好壓抑下滿腔的慾火，起身去拿新的套子。

攀升的快感乍然而止的失落感讓巴奇眨了眨濕潤的眼眸，茫然地看向史蒂夫。

看到他抽身而出的硬挺，巴奇不可思議的開口：「你要去哪……？」

「換新的套子……」

「不……不用換了……我們都是第一次不用怕有病……」巴奇連忙用腳勾住了史蒂夫的腰，將手伸到自己濕搭搭的小腹，在肚臍下方恥毛上方來回撫摸，抬起眼，低聲說出要求：「而且我想要你射在裡面……反正我又不會懷孕……」

在史蒂夫驚訝的注視中，巴奇臉紅了起來，但依然忍著羞恥，將心中的想法坦率的說出口：「……就算會……也無所謂……我想要被你填滿……全部……求你……哥哥……」

看著巴奇那麼說著，整張臉紅通通地含淚微笑著望著自己那可愛誘人的模樣，史蒂夫只覺得心臟跟小腹同時都像是被用力撞擊，沉浸在震撼中說不出話來，直到巴奇搖曳著不安的眼神，以及聲音輕聲呼喚著他他才回過神來。

「……放心巴奇……只要是你想要的我一定會給你……我會射進你這濕濕的小洞裡……填滿你……讓你體內充滿了我的精液……」

史蒂夫低聲傾訴著一邊俯身吻著巴奇的眼角、臉頰、額頭、鼻尖，直到濕熱的嘴唇，然後抓起巴奇的腳踝往兩旁分開，將他的腳高高舉起，重新將陰莖一口氣插回巴奇的身體裡，由於巴奇內部的柔軟濕熱，史蒂夫毫不費力的就捅入最深處。

一口氣被用力貫穿的衝擊快感迫使巴奇仰起頭高聲尖叫，緊接著史蒂夫就狂野的抓著巴奇的大腿根，一下一下在敏感的小穴內大力地抽出頂入，用堅硬的肉棒不斷撞開那火熱濕軟的肉壁。

肉與肉直接相觸並互相激烈碰撞的聲響及肉棒猛烈抽插肉穴所發出的水聲不斷透過耳膜刺激著兩人的腦裡，史蒂夫不斷激烈操幹著巴奇，從兩人交合的部位中被擠出的體液甚至因劇烈的摩擦而形成白沫聚集在被折磨得紅腫的穴口處。

史蒂夫的抽插是那麼凶猛，卻又帶著出乎意料的細膩，每次頂撞時都會刻意碾壓攪弄著巴奇的性感帶，難以想像的酸麻快感不停從被操得像是被燒起來般的小穴內傳到巴奇全身，在史蒂夫帶給他的近乎疼痛強烈快感中，巴奇只能癱軟著身軀，發出斷斷續續的尖叫與呻吟，並逐漸化成嗚咽與啜泣。

等到史蒂重重地撞入了腹內，並將滾燙的精液一股一股射入了自己的身體裡時，巴奇其實已經有些意識模糊，但他還是為了體內蔓延開來的濕熱黏稠液體而開心得哭泣。

史蒂夫真的順著他的意讓他的體內充滿了他的精液，這樣一來他就真的完全成為史蒂夫的了，沉浸在滿滿的幸福感中，巴奇閉上了眼睛，感受著內部的充實感，以及史蒂夫吻上了他的肚臍眼的麻癢感。

「生日快樂，巴奇。」

巴奇最後的意識，是史蒂夫打橫抱起自己，在耳邊送上的柔聲祝福。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

第二天早上，巴奇腰酸背痛得幾乎無法起床，更別提體內似乎還留著史蒂夫插著的感觸，於是史蒂夫就幫自己跟巴奇再次請了假。

不過想當然而，身處於新婚的蜜月期的兩人根本不可能好好的休息，而且不只在床上，他們幾乎在家裡每個地方都試過一遍，而且3月14號是白色情人節，之後又是復活節一個禮拜的春假，兩人索性把握這個難得的連續假期，盡情索求著彼此。

縱情的結果是，巴奇一直到三月都快結束才終於能夠回到學校上課。

帶著一包消炎止痛藥。

「哇喔，你到現在才來上學也太誇張，小心縱慾過度會傷腎。」

配著開水吃下止痛藥後，巴奇微蹙著眉忍著下身的火辣刺痛，得意洋洋的看著一臉羨慕的迪克，「多謝你的關心。」

「所以你不跟我去布魯德海文了？」

「我要考布魯克林大學，這是史蒂夫之前想考的學校。」扶著酸疼的腰，想起前幾天史蒂夫在浴缸中抱著自己的腰一邊搖晃著自己一邊那麼說的場景，巴奇笑得很甜，「而且他說希望我能繼續住在家裡，我當然得考離家近的大學了。」

「喔……」迪克趴在桌上，無趣的嘟噥：「所以我們之前討論的方法都成功了，為什麼同樣的招式我試都沒用……」

「你可以在你生日的時候試試看，也許你家的布魯斯也在等你過十八歲也說不一定。」

「最好是……我都脫光了躺在他床上他也能一覺到天亮……」

巴奇還想安慰什麼，但他的手機突然響起，熟悉的鈴聲讓他馬上就知道打來的是史蒂夫，趕緊接聽，呼喚著電話那一頭的聲音像融化的蜜糖般甜膩。

「史蒂夫？嗯……我很好……沒事……藥我有吃了……嗯……我知道……」

迪克嘆了一口氣，內心不禁有些忌妒，但還是替友人感到開心，望著巴奇幸福的笑容，小聲的偷偷說著：「恭喜。」

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

終於肉完了，有機會還想寫這個設定XD

其實寫著寫著，突然想到如果用這個設定加上雙性或是ABO的話，史蒂夫絕對等不到巴奇十八歲吧（。（不管追加哪個設定從本篇裡做到套子滑掉的結果來看，巴奇應該會生很多（


End file.
